Alpha 76
Clone Niceshot was a respected Alpha-class Advanced Recon Commando in the war between the Grand Army of the Republic and the Confederacy of Independent Systems. He was in the 129th Regiment, in a company called Super Troopers. It consisted about 99 men. The leaders of the group, and also Clone's pod brothers, Nick Niceshot, Syal Niceshot, Blaster Niceshot, Striker Niceshot, and Clone Niceshot. Clone was an agressive trooper, and rathered to shoot first and ask questions later, though he had the strength to disobey orders if need be. He had many companions in the war, such as Captain Rex. Clone served under Jedi Master Dante Gammaspan. Clone served in almost all of the battles in the Clone Wars. His second in command was Sergeant Daryl After Order 66 , Clone defected and left the Republic. He hid and watched over Luke Skywalker on Tatooine for years until the Rebellion Alliance to Restore the Republic was made by Mon Mothma. After the Galactic Civil War was over, he retired and became a bounty hunter. He most likely died in 30 ABY, but it is unknown. Clone also was given the nickname, "The Oncoming Storm." Biography Origin "I don't care about the Kaminoans, I don't care about politics. I am only in this job to shoot people. Jango has no problem with that, neither do I. I am not a stupid Null, like you. I am an Alpha. Not a Skirata, no no. I am a Niceshot. We have honor, but we're not afraid to put a blaster bolt in your head. You got that, Null?" "No, I fell asleep during 'shoot people'." "GURR!" -Clone and N-11, Ordo Skirata Clone Niceshot was born on Kamino in 32 BBY, bread in a vat. He was cloned from a bounty hunter called Jango Fett. He was trained by multiple ARC Troopers and bounty hunters. He didn't care for Kaminoans or Nulls. He simply was an alpha, the most dangerous and couragous troopers in the GAR. Clone Niceshot was no ordinary clone trooper. He was an Alpha Arc. The most dangerous, and could flip out and even kill allies when angred. He had a big hatred for Kaminoans, Skiratas, and Nulls. He hated them because he simply thought they were weak, stupid apes, and didn't deserve to serve in the GAR. He often got in fights with higher ranked commandeers, such as Jango Fett, Kal Skirata, and many cloners such as Kaminoan cloner, Lama Su. His daily life was mostly training. Training training training. He wanted to fight real enemies. He craved battle. It's what he was bread for. It's what clones ''were bread for. Early Life ''"You can't convince the Alpha ARCs anything by rational argument. They're every bit of obtuse and impulsive as Fett, believe me." ''- N-11, Ordo.'' Clone's early life was pretty simple, he was kept in his stasis tubes most of the time, because he and his brothers were to impulsive. Shaak Ti visited the cloning facilities one time, and questioned the Alpha ARCs. Clone saw Shaak Ti, a greeted her, but she knew the ARCs were dangerous. The Citadel Challenge "This is gonna be easy, boys. Just blast em all, and we'll end up on top." -Clone before the Citadel Challenge. Ten years after birth, Clone and his squad were chosen to play out in an elite training program known as the Citadel Challenge. As the group rode down the elevator, they talked on who was going to do what. "All we have to do is blast them all." Said Clone. "That'll do." Said Striker. Blaster nodded. Nick smiled. Syal just aimed his blaster and was ready to shoot some droids. The doors opened, and they were off. Clone flanked left, while Striker flanked right, Nick, Syal and Blaster sweeped the middle clean. They shot down droids one by one. Eventually, they got to the citadel tower. They got out their accension cables and scaled the wall. They climbed the stairs to the flag, grabbed it, and it turned green. The other ARC Troopers were impressed. The squad cheered and cheered. They walked back down to the surface, and ARC Troopers Commander Colt, and Captain Fordo congratulated them and promised that they would be shipped to war when the time came. Shipped to War "Hmm, war? Sounds fun. I'm in!" '' ''"Not like we gotta choice, anyways." -Clone and Blaster talking about war. Later that evening, Obi-Wan Kenobi came to Kamino and looked over the Clone Army. Clone was just one of the thousands of platoons ready for battle. Clone was given red ARC Trooper armor, that he would later keep. The Clone Wars Era (22 BBY - 19 BBY) The First Battle Of Geonosis "It's time, boys. The Jedi need us to rescue them from the metal heads." -Clone to his troops on the gunship to Geonosis. The first battle for Clone had come. He was excited. He wanted a chellenge. He craved them. He got into a gunship with Jedi Grand Master Yoda and flew to Geonosis to fight the Droid Army and rescue the captive Jedi in the Geonosian Arena. "All right, men, lock and load." Said Clone. "Easy, Captain. Should crave war one should not. Clear your mind, hmm?" Said Master Yoda. "Do you understand what he means?" Asked Blaster. "No Idea." Clone said. "Save General Kenobi and his padawan, Anakin Skywalker you will. Serve under Jedi Master Gammaspan, you will." Said Yoda. "Who is he?" Asked Clone. "A very powerful Jedi, he is. Has a good sense of humor, too, hmm? Like him, you will." Said Yoda. "Oh, well, ok." Said Clone. They got to Geonosis, and it was horrible. Cannon fire boomed around the gunship. They landed in the arena. The doors to the gunship opened and battle droids were everywhere. Clone and Super Troopers opened fired on the droids. They rescued Jedi Masters Ki-Adi Mundi, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker, and Padme. They closed the doors and took off. They got to the outskirts of Geonosis, where Clone was dropped off to fight the battle droids. He got out. He blasted many droids with his DC-17 hand blasters . Hailfire droids were closing in, and firing missiles at the AT-TE tanks. Mace Windu was fighting next to Super Troopers. He was cutting down droids with his lightsaber. "Trooper, get over to the assembly line! Your Jedi commander is waiting for you!" Said Mace as he was fighting. "Yes, sir!" Said Clone. He, Blaster, Nick, Syal, and Striker ran to the assembly line. They saw a Jedi with red hair and tan robes. "That must be him. Hurry!" Said Nick. They ran over to him. "General, I was told by Mace Windu that you're are commanding officer." Said Clone. "Yes, the name is Dante Gammaspan. What is your CT number?" Asked Dante. "CT-CCC, sir. But call me Niceshot." Said Clone. "Very well, Niceshot. We must hurry. Gather your squad and follow me." Said Dante. "You heard him men, move!" Said Clone. They ran back into battle. ATTs were closing in on Clone's position. They decided to do the oldest trick in the book; Droid poppers. "You and Blaster go. You're the only ones who were trained for this!" Said Striker. "All right." Said Clone. Blaster nodded. The got out two droid poppers and ran towards a tank. Without a chip of a nail, they jumped onto the tank, dropped a bomb into both of the entries, then jumped off of the tank. Electricity covered the tank, and it ran out of juice, along with the droids in it. "Good job." Said Clone. "Yeah, you too." Said Blaster. They got their pistols and started firing. Clone was running out of ammo, so he recharged his pistols, and continued firing. They took down five droids in five seconds, then the rest of the group caught up with them. Dante was slashing down droids one by one. They eventually destroyed the rest of the droids. Although, this was a victory, the Clone Wars began. But the battle wasn't over yet. The First Battle Of Christophsis Admiral Trench "Well, ships this small don't normally have a cloaking device." -Clone on the Stealth Ship It was the first year of the Clone War, and Clone was used to battle. He was on a Venator attack cruiser with Anakin Skywalker, fighting the Separatist fleet for control of the surface of Christophsis. Clone, Captain Rex, and Anakin Skywalker were talking to Senator Bail Organa. "We are in dire need of supplies. We're running out of food, water, and ammunitions." Said Bail in the heat of battle on the surface. "We understand, we'll get to you as soon as we can." Said Clone. "Ok, but hurry!" Said Bail. The communicator on the table deactivated. "Sir, another cruiser has been hit!" Said a clone. They all looked out the window only to see another cruiser being destroyed. Admiral Yularen had been watching the battle from the front veiw point. "The command ship is closing in!" He said. He was right. The Separatist command vessel had been closing in on their cruiser. "Full forward sheilds! Incoming fire!" Said Yularen. The command ship fired all cannons. "General, one of the supply ships has been hit." Said a clone trooper. "Over fire all reactors. We're gonna blow right past this guy, whoever he is." Said Skywalker. "General, a Republic cruiser is coming out of hyperspace." Said Clone. "Obi-Wan." Said Anakin. A Republic cruiser closed in on their cruiser. "Anakin, I want you to withdraw." Said Obi-Wan. "Withdraw?" Asked Anakin. "I brought a new toy that might give us an advantage." Said Kenobi. "With respect, General, now might be the time to regroup." Agreed Yularen. With a little bit of a pause, Anakin said, "Tell the crew to fall back to Obi-Wan's position." Said Anakin. They fell back to behind a moon. And Clone wondered what this new toy would be. He loved playing with toys. They boarded Kenobi's cruiser on a T-6 shuttle. As Clone and Anakin walked off of the ramp, Anakin said, "Well, here I am, show me this new toy.". "You're looking at it. Actually, one step closer, and you'd be kissing it. A clone trooper pressed a few buttons an a datapad, and a pencil shaped ship appeared. Clone was amazed. "It's a stealth ship." Said Obi-Wan. "So I assume scanners can't detect it?" Asked Clone. "As far as we know, but this is only a prototype." Said Obi-Wan. "That's encouraging." Said Clone. "So, I can move in undetected, and take them out from behind?" Asked Anakin. "No, it is the prototype, and you won't be on the offensive. I need you to run a mercy mission down to the surface. And this ship can carry enough supplies to Organa's headquarters." Said Obi-Wan. "So, I'm the delivery boy?" Asked Anakin. "Anakin, slow down, and do what I tell you." Said Obi-Wan. "Fine." Said Anakin. Clone got a message from Yularen saying to hold the departure. While Clone and some clone troopers were loading the ship, Yularen came. "Sorry to keep you waiting, General." Said Yularen. "No apologies, Admiral." Said Skywalker. "What have you got?" He asked. "Something about this morning's engagment struck me as familiar." He said. "And?" Asked Skywalker. "I believe the opposing commander is non other than Admiral Trench. "Wasn't he vaporized in the Battle of Malastare narrows?" Asked Skywalker. "Yes, but he may have survived. Not every captain goes down with his ship." Said Yularen. "If it is indeed Trench, he will come for us. May I come aboard? "Welcome aboard, Admiral." Said Skywalker. Clone, Yularen, and Skywalker, walked into the stealth ship. The rest of the crew, too. A trooper named Spark also came in. The pilot showed him the ropes and they took off. They activated the Stealth mode and went straight into the Separatist fleet. After getting past, Hyena Bombers flew straight past them. "They're going to bomb the city!" Said Yularen. The Hyena Bombers unfortunately did bomb Bail's position. Skywalker decided to go for the command vessel, after arguing with General Kenobi on a holo communicator, they deactivated the stealth mode and fired a missile at the bridge, but the ship had thermo sheilds, and now the enemy new of their position. "Oh darn, we're so dead." Said Clone. "Not today." Said Skywalker. The command vessel shot multiple laser cannons at the ship, but Skywalker dodged all of the attacks, and the ship disappeared again. They suddenly got a transmission from the enemy. They decided to put it through. It was Admiral Trench! "Hello, ugly." Said Clone. "Hello, Jedi. I am the infamous Admiral Trench. Surrender, or die. And remember, I have dealt with your kind before." Said Trench. The transmission ended. They contacted General Kenobi. "Yes, it appears Trench has dealt with cloacked ships before, but not that small size." He said. "Well, ships this small don't usually have a cloacking device." Said Clone. "He used tracking torpedoes to hit the ship, whether it was cloaked, or not." Said Obi-Wan. "Hmm." Said Clone. "You do realize that this wasn't even your mission, don't you?" Asked Obi-Wan. "Yeah, I'm aware of that." Said Skywalker. And he deactivated the communicator. Later, tracking torpedoes were in fact shot at the ship. "Divert all power to the engines! Turn off the cloaking device!" Said Clone. The crew turned off the cloaking device, and Skywalker turned around, and went directly for the bridge. Since Trench's torpedoes were shot, the sheilds had to be down. It took a while for them to get charging back up, and therefore, he couldn't raise the sheilds. Skywalker flew past the ship, and the torpedoes hit the bridge, and the ship blew. This mission was a success, and they were able to deliver the supplies onto the surface. A Traitor In The Midst "The traitor is in Slick's squad? Slick's NOT going to be happy about this." -Clone on the traitor After Admiral Trench's death, the Republic Forces landed on the planet surface, and delivered supplies to Bail. Time is short of the team, droid forces are advancing quickly. "Yeah, this cannon will be fixed in no time." Said Gus. "General, the droid army is marching towards us." Said another clone. Obi-Wan Kenobi looked out the window, to see the droid army. "That's a full battalion." Said Clone. "They're splitting up!" Said another clone. Just then, droid forces burst into the room, killing just about every clone trooper. Dante, who was sitting on Clone's right, looking out the window, got out his lightsaber and started cutting down droids. "Clone, flank left!" He said. Clone did exactly that, flanking down droids, using precise skill. Clone was very skilled with his DC-17 hand blasters. They were his prefered weapon, much like Captain Rex. Rex, who was just in the north tower, used a cable and ziplined to the south, where Niceshot was. They pushed through the droids, and got to the roof, where Hawk, the LAAT pilot, picked them up, they eventually retreated back to the command center, and discussed the matter of the battle droids, and how they got inside. Orto Plutonia The Battle Of Teth The First Battle Of Coruscant Notable Clones in 129th Regiment "We have no soldier who misses. Even the rooks. They're as sharp as a needle." '' ''-''Clone on the 129th Regiment. CS- 18933 "Daryl" = Betrayed and Killed in Action. , second in command of the 129th Regiment. ]] CS-779012 "Tornado" (Second in command) CS-134889 "Boomer" (Medic) CT-88/88888 "CrazyEights" CT-84920 "Croc" CS-0095512 "Doublez" CS-121212 "Twelvez" CT-12189 "Vile" CT-134990 "Meatbag" (Gunner) CS-66321 "Dipper" CT-234991/7 "Wez" CT-98/431 "Zinger" CT-12-44 "Dominique" CT-551234 "Rooster" CT-660012 "Actual" CT-90912 "Singa" ''= Killed in Action CT-98134 "Siege Bringer" CT-327834 "Daddy Long Legs" aka "DLL" CT-76091 "Spot" CT-45630 "Maxwell" Notable Paratroopers in 129th Regiment CT-0023/71 "Chip" CT-11/22/33 "Lever" CT-881232 "Zomick" CS-2323 "Cakez" = Killed in Action CT-21122154 "Conman" CT-76321 "Mikey" = Killed in Action CT-43212 "Jasper" CT- 321089 "Lamebrain" CT-567809 "Scarecrow" CT-12/431232 "Rodrick" CT-7865432 "Robin" CT-21763 "Recker" CT-2790 "Irish" CT=57890 "Pac" CS-12000 "Dunn" CT-8907 "Penguin" CT-4334 "Grayson" CT-922222 "Todd" CT-75432 "Drake" Notable Ships in Clone's Life Range Hunter = Destroyed, 7 ABY. Trustworthy = Destroyed, 10 ABY. The Second Battle Of Geonosis The Factory Into The Tombs The Battle Of Kamino The Battle Of Umbara The Battle Of Carlac Back To Umbara The Battle Of Cato Nemoidia The Temple Bombing Finding The Suspect Ahsoka Tano Arrested Judge, Jury, And Exucutioner Order 66 Begins Back At The Temple Operation: Knightfall Escaping Pretty Much Dead Already : The Empire Era (19 BBY - 4 ABY) Joining The Rebels Going To Tatooine Alderaan The Death Star Hoth The Second Death Star Death Of The Emperor A New Life The New Republic Era Revieving His First Beskar'gam "A beskar'gam. Armor and Mando'a. This is one of the most important thing about a Mando." After the war, Clone made a Mandalorian clan called Clan Niceshot. He recieved his first beskar'gam shortly after. He repainted and customized it. It was green with yellow stripes. It had a wrist mounted flame thrower, and a jetpack. He had this beskar'gam for about 6 years, then got a new one. He was a mercenary and a bounty hunter, as well in a clan. New Beskar'gam "Ha, I like the blue, better. I would much prefer red, though." "Soon, Clone, soon." "When, soon?" '' ''"Before you die." "Oh, well, that's....reassuring..." ''-''Clone and Striker talking about Mando armor. Clone soon got a new beskar'gam. This one was blue and grey. And contained a jetpack, a range finder, and he had his two prefered weapons, a DC-15, and a EE-3 blaster First Mission As A Bounty Hunter "Listen, Lord Fatness, you either pay me triple or nothing. And don't even think about dropping me into this pit with your so called 'pet'. I will kill him if you do. Now, 40,000. No less." ''-''Clone talking to Zobba the Hutt. Clone's first mission was to infiltrate a Command vessel owned by Trandoshans and steal a peticular ammount of credits that were stowed away deep in the vessel. He gathered his equipment and boarded a small transport and set course to Trandosha. While on board, he met a female Zabrak by the name of Martha. "So, where are you heading to?" Asked Clone. "Trandosha. I have to board a vessel and guard a massive ammount of credits. They employed me to do so." She answered. Clone was shocked, but then was silent. He knew he would meet her. And would most likely have to kill her. He didn't really want to. She was quite attractive. The ship landed on Trandosha. Clone didn't want Martha to see him unload the ship, for she would think something was up. Instead, he sneaked out the back of the hull. He got out just as the ship took off. He saw the command vessel about 12 yards away. He saw Martha walking into it. The hull was heavily guarded. He climbed up to the top of the vessel. He saw a hatch and opened it, he saw air ducts. He climbed inside and crawled room to room, searching for the jackpot. Soon, after no luck of finding it through the ducts, he decided to get out and have himself a look around. He opened the vent and jumped out into a hallway. He heard claws thumping about. He hid in a closet. As the Trandoshan guards walked passed, he sighed in relief. He turned around. The jackpot was right behind him. So were about ten armed Trandoshans, but something really caught his eye; Martha was pointing a blaster straight at Clone's head. "Ha! I knew it." Martha said. "Knew what?" Asked Clone. "I have a telepathic field, I can read minds." She said. "That's impossible! Sheer madness!" Said Clone. "Not at all. Because I am not a bounty hunter like I told you. I work for the Trandoshans, yes, but I also have a life. I am a Mind Lord. The last of the Mind Lords, actually. I study arts over a billion years old, I train to read minds. I strive for it, if I loose my telekineses, I die. It is just a way of life. But now now, that's not the problem. The problem is, you're caught. You'll die." Said Martha. "Yeah, I'm gonna die, you're gonna die, we're all gonna die...Just not today!" Said Clone. He flew with his jetpack, grabbed the case full of credits off the center table, and grabbed Martha. He flew out of the ship, the Trandoshans got sucked into space, because Clone flew out of the window. The Trandoshans continued to fire there blasters even after they were sucked into space, but they soon ran out of air, and died. Clone was protected for a sheer ammount of time because he locked his helmet, but Martha was helmetless. He put his hand into his pocket and pulled out an airmask. He gave it to Martha as she was gasping for air. She put it on, and calmed down. They couldn't speak, but she was making angry faces at him, and kept grabbing for the case of credits. He eventually ended it, by knocking Martha out, by covering her airmask. They were in the middle of space, no where to go. Clone held on tight to Martha, as well as the credits. He saw the ship. It was still slowly moving. Martha woke up, mad. He thought of the plan to get to the ship and take it over, and hoped she would listen. She eventually nodded yes. With low air left, they made for the vessel. They got inside. They made there way to the bridge, taking out every Trandoshan along the way, they got to the bridge. The Trandoshans opened fired at them, Clone used his flamethrower to take them out. They eventually got ahold of the ship, and escaped. Martha would fight alongside Clone until Martha died. He gave his credits to his employer, Zobba. Tatooine "Hey! This is 39,000! We agreed on fourty! Now, give me 1,000 more, Your Worshipfulness!" ''-''Clone, demanding his full pay of credits. They got to Tatooine and headed to a Hutt's palace. The hutt was called Zobba. and went inside. They got inside, and met up with Jabba. He took the credits, and sent them on their way. They went outside the Palace, only to find an old comrade in the Clone War. It was Alpha 144. Dogma greeted Clone and hugged him. Clone smiled. "How the heck have ya been, mate?" Clone Asked. "Great, and I need you to do something for me." He said. "Anything." Said Clone. "I need you to take care of HK-51. I am going out for a couple of days, and I can't take him along." Dogma said as HK approached. "I'll do it." Said Clone. "Thanks, friend. Listen, I've got to go, but I promise we'll meet up again." Said Dogma. "Greetings: I am HK-51." Said the droid. "Ello, HK. Hmm, your head is a bit square..." Said Clone. "Statement: A square has four corners." Said HK. "Yes, I'm well aware of that." Said Clone. Dogma smiled and left. Martha just stared at the droid. They got inside the stolen Trandoshan ship and left Tatooine. Mission With HK-51 "Statement: A square has four corners." "Yes, HK, I'm well aware of that." "Statement: End of statements." "Look at the bloke talk." -Clone and HK-51's conversation. They were flying in space, Martha at the controls. HK was standing inside the ship with them. Martha said, "So, who's this Dogma guy?" She asked. "An old friend, from the Clone War." Said Clone. "You served in the Clone Wars?" Asked Martha. "Yes, I thought you knew. I was thinking about it during the chat. Weren't you reading my mind?" Asked Clone. "Wow, that's why I wasn't talking. My telepathic field must've shut down, leaving me...." Started Martha. "Lifeless?" Asked Clone. "Technically. But the only reason I didn't die was because it was only shut off for a low ammount of time." Said Martha. "Statement: Telekinesis is impossible. Statement: You are lying. Statement: Only Jedi have telepathic minds. End of Statements." Said HK. "Actually, that's wrong. Well, when did you say when you were created, HK?" Asked Martha. "I was created, 3,636 BBY." Said HK. "Ah, yes, then that's why your programming has no knowledge of this. See, Mind Lords were around billions of years before that. They were brought to extinction due to poisoning. They're extinction was around 70,000 BBY. I am the last one. Born on that very day." Said Martha. "Wait, but that was over seven thousand and twenty years ago, you'd be dead." Said Clone. "We don't age. As long as I have the ability to read minds, I am immortal." Said Martha. "Wow, so you're like, seventy thousand and twenty years old?" Asked Clone. "Yes." Said Martha. "Correction: The exact age is seventy thousand and twenty ate years old, because this is the year 7 ABY." Said HK. Oh, well, sorry for the incorrect age, HK." Said Clone. "Statement: I forgive you." Said HK. "Anyways, I was an Alpha-class Advanced Recon Commando, or Alpha ARC Trooper for short." Said Clone. "Wow, I've never met a CLONE." Said Martha. "Well, now I get your name." Martha said. "Warning: Enemy freighters nearby. Our ship cannot last with those many freighters. Statement: I recommend we use escape pods. to exit the fighter." Said Hk. "We only have one escape pod!" Said Martha. "You go. HK and I will drive them away. Oh yes, before we reach our possible death, what would you like to name this ship, HK?" Asked Clone. "The cerial number on this ship states that the name on this ship is the Range Hunter." Said HK. "Okay, then. Martha, be on your way." Said Clone. "I can't just leave you." Said Martha. "I Promise ''I'll survive this." Said Clone. And he gave her a kiss on the cheek. She left in the escape pod, and they lost communications. "Alright. HK, Identify the enemy freighters." Said Clone. "Trandoshan fighter ships. Type 3." Said HK. "The Trandoshans are back to get their ship from us! HK, divert all power to the engines. We're gonna blow right past these lizards." Said Clone. "Yes, Sir." Said HK. Escaping The Trandoshans "''HK, we're hit! I repeat, we're hit! We're going down! *static*" SLAM! "Master, Master?" -Clone and HK after crashing on Geonosis. They flew off, but the Trandoshans were close behind. Clone told HK to man the turrets. HK agreed, and manned a turret. He shot down two fighters. "Nice shot, HK!" Said Clone. "Thanks, Master." Said HK. Then, one fighter shot the ships engines, and they all bolted into hyperspace and left. "Hk, we're hit! I repeat, we're hit! We're going down!" Said Clone, then their was static. The ship slammed into hard rock. HK woke up, and answered Clone. "Master, Master?" Asked HK. "It's - it's okay, HK. *cough* I'm okay. Let's go find Martha." Said Clone. They had escaped the Trandoshans. Finding Martha and Returning HK-51 They walked out of the ship in one piece. Clone grabbed a spare pistol, and HK grabbed his blaster. They went off into the deserty world, in search for the escape pod. They walked and walked. "HK, can you scan the sector?" Asked Clone. "Affirmative. Scanning..." Said HK. A red light came out of is eyes, and he scanned all around them. "Affirmative scan. Life-form ahead." Said HK. They followed the trail, and led to Martha, wounded in the leg, a massive cut, you could see her bone. "Hey guys. Who were the guys trying to kill us?" Asked Martha. "Trandoshans, but I don't think they're working alone. I think Jabba is behind this. Once we get off this rock, we return HK to Dogma, and be on our way. Maybe we can investigate the vandalism that was done here." Said Clone. "Oh, this is FAR beyond vandalism. They tried to kill us. If I saw them again, I would do that, too." Said Martha. "Listen, our main priority is to find a ship, and get off this rock, and I know exactly where to find one." Said Clone. HK and Martha followed Clone deeper into the dirt. They got to an abandoned hangar. "This is where Count Dooku started the Clone War. Martha, since you're walking ok with that leg, scout behind the hangar, HK will go with you. Contact me if you find anything." Said Clone. "Okay." Said Martha. She walked behind the hangar. Clone decided to go straight into the front. It was a dusty, damaged, abandoned hangar. Most of the ships were ripped to shreds. One was a dusty Geonosian starfighter. Clone walked up to it. It seemed to be in pretty good shape. He decided to hotwire the motor. "Hey, that's my ship!" A voice called from the other side of the room. It was Dogma! "Oh, it's you. Where's HK and Martha?" Asked Dogma. "They're behind the hangar scouting." Said Clone. "Alright, I'll give you a lift. What planet are you seeking?" Asked Dogma. "Ryloth. That's my clan base. We need a lift there." Said Clone. "I am heading to Ryloth myself, to get supplies. I could drop you off if the base is close to any villages." Said Dogma. "My base is remote, we can't go to any villages. We're Mandalorians, so... If anybody knew we were there, we'd die." Said Clone. "Alright, I can take a detour." He said. They caught up with Martha and HK. They got inside Dogma's ship and blasted off, and Dogma's medical droid took care of Martha's leg and stitched it right up, they headed to Ryloth, eager to meet Clone's brothers, which he hadn't seen in 2 years. The Battle Of The Brothers Clone got to the base. His brothers, along with other Mandalorians and old squad vets met up with each other and embraced each other. Clone, so exited to see his brothers, ran up to Nick, Blaster, Striker, and Syal. They embraced. "So glad to see you're in one piece!" Said Blaster. "Yes, well, I have been taken good care of, I guess." Said Clone. "I can't believe you're here! What did ya need bro?" Asked Syal. "I have just came to say hello, and stay awhile." Said Clone. "How long?" Eagerly asked Nick. "How ever long I can. But the problem is I've got enemies. I recently took a Trandoshan starship and lost her to those lizards. I thought they wanted their ship back, but they shot it down without hesitating, so I guess they just want revenge. Anyways, I'm here and alive and that's all that matters." Said Clone. Striker just crossed his arms and look at his fellow brother. "Where the heck were you man?! We thought you were dead! You son of a Hutt! I can't believe you!" Screamed Striker, and he walked into a tent. Clone had a look of guilt on his face, and chased Striker back into the tent. He got in, and Striker was sitting down. "I'm sorry Striker. I had enemies, like I said, and I couldn't keep in contact with you." Said Clone apologetically. "I'm sorry, it's been a long day and I'm tired bro. I just was worried about you." Said Striker, also apologetically. "I am glad we're here and we can catch up though." Said Clone. "Yeah." Said Striker. Suddenly, they heard blaster fire and grunts outside, followed by a "help". They put their helmets on and ran outside the tent. Dogma, Martha, Clone's brothers, and the other Mandalorians were being attacked by some sort of super droids. Dogma pulled out a pistol and shot at them, but their armor was too strong. Clone grabbed his DC-15S and started firing, then all the others pulled out some sort of weapon and started shooting these mysterious droids. Someone else went down in a ball of blaster fire. Blaster and Clone knew what they had to do. They were trained in battling tanks, and Clone thought that it would work on the massive droids, too. If you don't know how big the droids are, they were nine feet tall, big and bulky, weighed about 50,000 pounds. They ran over the 6 foot wall with grenades in their hands. Blaster also had a scatter gun with him, just in case. They did what they did with the tanks, years before on the Battle Of Geonosis. Clone got on the back, dropped a sticky grenade on the droid, and Blaster got the head. They ran off and they flew. They hit the ground hard. The droid was destroyed in to pieces. Their faces were bruised and cut, but they kept doing this.... This was a rather easy attempt, but over 20 men killed in the ambush. The base also was torn into pieces. They had to rebuild. Clone didn't know who did this. The Last Of The Mind Lords: Part I "I trusted you! Why would you do this?!" -Clone to annonymous, just read the flipping story. After the attack, Clone and his brothers were of course, devastated. They started rebuilding. The Last Of The Mind Lords: Part 2 The Last Of The Mind Lords: Part 3 Killing A Partner Retirment Death Equipment Personality And Traits Category:Clone Troopers Category:Male Characters Category:Lifetime Members Category:ARC Trooper Category:Super Troopers Category:Clones Category:Rebellion Category:Niceshots Category:The "NICESHOT" Family Category:Clone Wars Veteran Category:129th Regiment Category:Super Troopers Elite Unit Category:Clan Niceshot Category:Rise of the Empire Era Category:Rebellion Era Category:New Republic Era Category:Mandalorian Category:Deceased